Acceptance
by Laurie-Lee
Summary: Fox makes a decision about his future. See how Julian reacts... One-shot short fic...


****

Acceptance

By: Laurie-Lee

Summary: Fox makes a decision about his future. See how Julian react... One-shot/short fic...Please Review! COMPLETE

Author's note: The song in Numb from Linkin Park. It's on their album 'Meteora'.

Nicholas Foxworth Crane stood still, facing his father, his face expressionless.

"What did you just say?"

"I'm giving up on my title of Crane Heir. I will not rule Crane Industries now or in the future." A furious Julian Crane looked at his son, his face turning crimson red.**__**

"You can't just give up on everything Fox..." he began only to be cut.

"Oh yes I can and I just did." Ignoring his son's little interruptment, Julian continued.

"...It's not a choice. It's the path every Crane Heir has to take. It's been given to you by birthright. Wealth in a silver plate. Hello? Would you be foolish enough to just throw it all away like that?"

"Seems like I am." His eyes sparkled for a moment. "I have other priorities now Father, namely a family and a loving marriage, and I ensure that my title or Crane Industries don't ruin all of that. That's a part of why I'm giving it up." Julian sighed. He doubted something like that would happen someday but he didn't think it would be that early.

"What about money? You'll need plenty of it to provide for your family."

"I've already saved up enough for my family to last at least a hundred years and live in luxury."

"You said your family and marriage were a part of why you're giving up your title. What are the other reasons?" Fox walked over the stereo system and put a CD in.

"Just listen to the lyrics of the song and you'll know." said Fox, walking to the window and looking in the playground where his wife played with their two children. He smiled at the sight as the music began to fill the study.

__

I'm tired of being what you want me to be

Feeling so faithless lost under the surface

Don't know what you're expecting of me

Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes

****

(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

Every step I take is another mistake to you

(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

****

I've become so numb I can't feel you there

I've become so tired so much more aware

I'm becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you

****

Can't you see that you're smothering me

Holding too tightly afraid to lose control

Cause everything that you thought I would be

Has fallen apart right in front of you

****

(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

Every step that I take is another mistake to you

(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

And every second I waste is more than I can take

****

I've become so numb I can't feel you there

I've become so tired so much more aware

I'm becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you

****

And I know

I may end up failing too

But I know

You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

****

I've become so numb I can't feel you there

I've become so tired so much more aware

I'm becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you

****

I've become so numb I can't feel you there

I'm tired of being what you want me to be

I've become so numb I can't feel you there

I'm tired of being what you want me to be

As the last notes filled the study, the father looked at the son. He was looking at something outside and Julian instinctively knew it was Theresa, Liliana and Alejandro. The love he read in Fox's eyes was so pure and powerful that he couldn't help but wish to be in his place. His son had everything he'd always desired but not obtained; a loving marriage, two beautiful children and a wife who would love him unconditionnaly. **I do have a beautiful son, Ethan Martin, but Theresa was never in love with me and neither did our marriage was a loving one...** Walking to Fox, he put his hand on the young man's shoulder.

"I understand son. I'm giving you my blessing. Your title will be given to Ethan Martin..."

"No Father. Neither Theresa nor I want the little guy to inherit of such responsabilities. Why don't you give it to Martin, Luis and Sheridan's son?" Julian thought for a few minutes.

"That's a good idea. It'll be the first step into a good direction. Besides, Sheridan and Luis will raise him so well that he will change the Crane Empire." Fox turned around and shook his father's hand.

"Thank you. You've become a nice person and I hope it'll stay that way even if you're still married to that low-class bitch." Julian knew his son implied Rebecca, his horrifying stepmother.

"Don't worry son. I'm in the process of divorcing her. I just need to send the divorce papers to my lawyers and it'll be done. I'll finally be free to be a ggod man and a good grandfather to your children." Fox didn't speak and just walked out of the office. Finally, he had a chance to be his true self and he couldn't wait to tell his wife, Theresa, he was free.

Hope you liked it. REVIEW PLZ ! ! ! It helps me get inspired.

-Laurie-Lee


End file.
